Babies ever after
by Alternate reality seeker
Summary: What happens if Baby 5 , after learning of her 'allies' seeing her as "convenient" decided to marry and join her Childhood friend Law instead of Sai? With no one else to take her in Law has no choice but to accept her into his crew. But Baby 5 will still want to feel needed and wants a fiance. She looooks forward to getting into Law's pants much to his annoyance Rated M for lemon.


This is my first time writing a fanfic especially a lemon themed one.

Well here goes though there is no lemon.. yet

 **Dressrosa arc**

 _At the bottom of the royal Palace after Sugar has been incapacitated again by Ussopp,_

 _Baby 5 is fighting Don Sai of the Happo Navy while Lao G is fighting Chinchao_

 _During their fight Baby 5 gets taken out of action by Sai after he defeated Lao G , Baby 5 was on the ground. Wondering what to do now that Lao G just rambled about how the executives take her in because they see her 'need to be needed' mentality as 'convenient'._

"What am I to do now?" she thought, after all she never believed that young master and the rest of the crew would only keep her for her mentality. She never actually had an idea of where to go aside from hanging around the executives, so she decided to pick herself of the ground after a while and look for Mansherry who can heal her with her heal-heal-fruit albeit unwillingly, but she needed to at least still move about so she set of for her.

Eventually she found her and Jora in the Royal Palace who trying is trying to force Mansherry to cry to heal the unconscious Donquixote Pirate members that are nearby like Lao G. Baby 5 must have took less damage compared to the others , the realization trauma probably made her easier to knock out then the other executives. Jora was at least able to heal some grunts and Baby 5 , as Baby 5 ran off for somewhere to think carefully , the Drawves led by Leo of Tontatta Kingdom bust in to save Princess Mansherry. Knocking Jora's fat bum out and rescued Mansherry, luckily they did not notice Baby 5 or else they would have clobbered her.

Still deciding on whether to fight after the realization of the executives exploitation of her has been revealed Baby 5 decided to hide in some ruins of Dressrosa and wait for the dust to settle , she can probably just come up with an excuse if Doffy asked her about her whereabouts during the battle.

After the battle ended all the executives minus Baby 5 including Doffy were knocked out by the Strawhats and their allies, Baby 5 simply disguised herself as a civilian and slip away to the harbor where the marines are treating civilians there. It's a good thing that Baby 5 doesn't have any noticeable features that may give her away like having horns or spiked shoulders (I am not joking) this made her easy to blend in with the crowd as long as she kept her hood on. After she found a rock to sit on with some rations which the marines were handing out to civilians. A pretty big train of thought clouded her mind , all with one question where to go to now?

She quickly thought about her past like how she used to be with the executives like how Buffalo puts her on dept or how Trafalgar Law who used to hang around them until Corazon died gave nasty glares whenever she chastised him and she immediately goes crying back to Buffalo. Since Buffalo was arrested... maybe she could join Law? After all the marines are not trying to arrest him or the Strawhats , she wants to find a a new faithful fiance who cares about her and her feelings. She decided to join Law for she probably couldn't get a job in a city where she is wanted and being married to Law is probably better than ending up in Impel Down, after all he wasn't always being mean to her , he often socialized with her and Buffalo on occasion during missions didn't he?

With her mind made up she went to ask directions on his whereabouts and found him and the Strawhats in Kyros's house a gladiator that the executives turned into a toy back then by Sugar. So she decided to peep inside the house for a close look...

End of first chapter :you guys may not like it is my first time writing fanfic after all pardon if my plot is irrelevant to the manga but I need to keep the story going somehow so tune for more humor on chap 2 and SWEET BIG LEMON! on chap 3

See ya! For the the Imperium! And dawn of war 3!


End file.
